


A Treasure in the Mountains

by UlisaBarbic



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Feel-good, Good Parent Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Mother-Son Relationship, Post Buu, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Smart Son Goku (Dragon Ball), loving family, son family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlisaBarbic/pseuds/UlisaBarbic
Summary: The morning after Goku’s return with the battle of Buu behind them, Goku’s two sons have a surprise for him.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	A Treasure in the Mountains

“Big Brother, what’s wrong?”

Gohan shifted his focus from outside, gazing over the mountain, to the sound of his younger brother’s inquiry. Said little brother was sitting upright on the bed, half rocking back and forth but with eyes set forth only on Gohan. There was some tiredness to be found but it was ultimately overshadowed by curiosity. 

“What makes you think something’s wrong?” He retaliated as he returned and flopped back on his bed, hands behind his head.

Goten pouted and rolled his eyes. “I’m not stupid, Gohan. You’ve been all glassy eyed and jumpy since we got home. And you keep lookin’ around like you expect somethin’ to disappear.” The younger boy thought a long moment. “Or someone.”

Gohan heaved a sigh but it was in good nature. “Maybe I am. It’s...hard for me to believe. Dad’s home. To stay.”

Goten grinned, “Isn’t it great?! I heard him and Mom talkin’ about takin’ us all on a trip tomorrow around the mountain. Think we can show Dad where we did our training and where you taught me to fly?”

Gohan smiled to himself. That area was very well known to his father but Goten didn’t need to know that. Maybe that was why Gohan had picked it for their training—memories of spending time there with Piccolo and his father. “I bet Dad would like that.”

“And the apple tree! We can show Dad that we planted a new apple tree!” Goten grinned, widely, swaying back and forth a bit. “Now there’s a little tree there too. You said that wasn’t there when you were little, right?”

“Nope. Just the big one.”

“So, that’s new! And what about Icarus? Can we show him Icarus’ family? All the little babies?”

Gohan laughed out loud, “Goten, Dad will let us pull him absolutely everywhere, I promise.”

The boy flopped back down, grinning. Gohan laid there, quiet, ruminating. His father was back. After seven years, he was back. As horrible and terrifying as the battle with Buu was and as utterly unfair to the people of Earth that it had been, Gohan still felt he could never thank that creature enough. He set into motion so many things and the end result was...he had his father back.

Much like Goten, his mind was racing. School was hardly an issue right now until they dealt with all the fall out from the battle and Gohan was grateful for it. How could he be expected to return to the monotony of classes with his father finally home? 

Fishing trips. Training. Exploring the mountain. Loafing around in the yard and counting the stars until unconsciousness took you. The best games of tag that you would ever play. The quiet, soft moments of meditating side by side and just “being.”

Sleep was taunting him.

“Big Brother?”

Gohan shifted his eyes to the left. “Hmm?”

“What time is it?”

Reaching over to the side table, Gohan fumbled with his clock a bit. Tilting it upward, the green hands hummed in the dark of the room. “Almost four in the morning.”

Rolling to his feet, the younger boy declared, “I can’t sleep. It’s like the day before a holiday! Can we just get up?”

Gohan laughed a little bit but gradually sat up himself. “Goten, much energy as Dad has, he and Mom are dead asleep right now. Can’t you feel it?”

The boy sat, focused and then his face deflated. “Aw. Well, they were up late too doin’ somethin’ but I dunno what.”

And let it stay that way . Gohan couldn’t blame his parents—they’d been apart for seven years!—but that didn’t mean that he wanted to think about it! They were still his parents and well, that felt weird!

“So we needa let them sleep.” Gohan considered, pondered and thought “BUT I bet we could surprise them with breakfast. We have enough time.”

Eyes ashine, Goten asked, “Ooo, could we? Like, a whole big, huge breakfast like Mom always makes?!”

Gohan shushed him and the boy covered his mouth. When it became apparent the loud shout had not stirred their parents, the older boy said, “It’d have to be to fill Dad, you, me AND Mom up.”

Goten eyed his brother “But you can’t cook Big Brother.”

Chuckling a little, Gohan said, “I can cook over a campfire. But YOU can cook, right? You’ve always been Mom’s little helper.”

Head held high with pride, Goten affirmed, “Yeah. She’s taught me lots!”

“Well, then I think between you and me, we can make something pretty good. You know what Mom likes, right?”

“Yep!” Goten was all smiles, “And I know how she likes it cooked too. Do you still know what Daddy likes?”

Gohan let his mind drift back especially to that one year in the Time Chamber. He’d struggled, fought and failed to create the perfect fish for his father. It had been crispy and black and hard.

Goku had eaten every bite of it and asked for more.

“I think I remember.”

Hand in hand, the two boys darted outside, not even bothering to get dressed and made for the mountain where their supplies awaited.

OOO

“Think this one’s good, Gohan?”

His brother’s voice was distorted through the water but Gohan still caught the overall gist. Breaking through the cold water, a large fish in each hand, he tossed them ashore as he climbed out. “Is which one good?”

Goten, having side stepped the flopping fish as they collided with the bank held up the large fruit in his hands. “The ones near Icarus’ cave grow nice and big. How this one?”

Nice and big, indeed! The apple Goten held over his head in triumph was at least the size of a basketball. Hard to find them that big and ripe usually so that was a treasure! “Whoa! I didn’t know they were still growing that big!”

Grinning widely with pride, Goten remarked, “I found an orange too,” he stated pointing to the blanket where they had begun to stack their supplies. “And honey. You got some dinosaur tail too?!” The boy licked his lips.

With a smile, Gohan began to form a spit from a tree lying nearby. Goten’s enthusiasm was infectious. Judging by the horizon, they had about another hour to gather everything together and that might just long enough. 

“Big Brother?”

“Yeah,” he asked as he set the first fish over the fire and stood up.

Goten scratches his head, “Are we gonna be able to move all this in time?”

Gohan frowned. That was a good point. Even as much as they could carry, it would take several trips. And that wasn’t counting the rice in the pot that still had to cook. Or the fruit to cut and vegetables to steam. Gathering so much at once wasn’t a matter of it being heavy, it was more a matter if it being awkward. 

“Good question.” Gohan looked out over the lake. He remembered all too often their family coming here—eating, swimming, playing. He used to run into the nearby woods and come back with flowers to make crowns for his mother. “Say, Goten...why don’t we set up the meal here?”

“Here?”

“Yeah. Dad and I used to spend a lot of time here. Mom too.” He gestured to the many pots they had borrowed from the kitchen. “And that way you won’t have to rush the rice or the vegetables.” Much as Gohan wished he could create steamed vegetables or salads, that was his brother’s territory. If he attempted, they would not be edible.

“Oh...so a sunrise picnic!” Goten grinned. “That’s fun! And all hidden out here! Kinda like a secret treasure!” He trailed off. “How should we get Mom and Dad here then?”

Another good question...”Hey, go grab me a few of those big palms, Goten,” he pointed at the large trees whose huge leaves made the perfect place to hide when you were smaller.

Goten darted off to do as asked. When he came back, a handful stacked, his brother was breaking off small sticks and dipping them in the ash of the fire.

“What are we gonna do with these, Gohan?”

“Well, you said it was like a secret treasure, right?”

“Yeah.”

“So, lets leave them a map.”

OOO

ChiChi awoke slowly and much more sluggish than normal. Then again though, given the events of the night before, one could hardly blame her for her slower movements.

Last night...had it been a dream? She had certainly experienced many a dream like that over the past seven years but never so intense or real or...

A light warm breath on her neck made her spine stiffen. 

“Morning, Chi.”

Tears gathered in her eyes and she rolled over, her vision blurry as she took in the very real sight next to her—the spiky hair, the wide eyes, the lopsided grin.

“Whatcha cryin’ for? I didn’t hurt ya, did I?” He grinned, a wee bit wider. “I thought ya liked it.”

Slapping her hand on his chest, she sobbed at bit at the solid contact. “I did like it, you big goof.” She let her shoulders deflate. “I thought it might have been a dream. I’ve had a lot of those over the years. But...you’re here.” The tears she had been holding in slowly rolled down her cheeks. “You’re here.”

Goku reached out and gently flicked her tears away with his thumb. “I’m sorry, Chi. For...all this time. I missed you. I missed so much with Gohan. I missed Goten completely! But...I’m here now. Dunno if that means too much but I’m here now.”

She launched herself at him and he felt back, letting his head hang off the edge of the bed even as she wrapped him in a hug so tight that even he went “Ooo!” But he let her and just absorbed it all—her flimsy weight (she needed to eat more!) but the very present muscle that had hardly deteriorated, the smell of smoke and faint cherry blossom that always clung to her, just like he remembered. He could hear the birds and animals outside and the rising sun had already started to paint the trees in its tinge.

“That’s all that matters right now,” she muttered into his neck. “That’s all that matters, right now!”

Goku reached up and pulled her close for a minute and planted a kiss on her head. She lifted her face and amid her mask of tears and red cheeks, she said, “I get to wake up next to you again.”

“Well, I hope so. I liked havin’ you next to me, again.” He smiled and pointed, letting his head drape back over the bed edge, “Look, the mountain’s wakin’ up too!”

ChiChi looked up but didn’t move from her position sprawled over her husband. Blinking, she remarked, “We slept in a bit, didn’t we?”

Goku smirked, “What’s wrong with that?”

Finally easing herself off, she remarked, “Well, nothin’ but I’m wonderin’ why we haven’t been ambushed by a bundle of energy askin’ about food.”

Grinning, Goku asked, “Just one?”

ChiChi’s face fell. “Gohan stopped that after Goten was born. Said if anyone was gonna be hungry, it wouldn’t be Goten.”

Goku bit his lip and sat up, “‘M sorry, Chi.”

Pulling on a simple dress, the Son Matriarch was only quiet for a moment. Shaking herself off, ChiChi smiled and turned around, “Ah, no more of that! You’re home! Let’s go wake up our boys!”

Following her out the door after pulling on at least a shirt and his boxers, the two ventured to the shared room not far away. ChiChi pushed her way in and stopped. Goku tilted his head to look around her. “Nobody home?”

Evidently. The beds were made but the window wide open but no sign of their two children. The wind blew the curtains about but their eyes were drawn to a large palm leaf tacked to the wall, just above Gohan’s desk. There was some blackened writing in their eldest’s sharp penmanship. 

ChiChi gently pulled it down and read aloud with a smile “It’s a new day and time for adventure. Follow behind us and find a new treasure to savor.” She turned and held it up, “They left us a map.”

Chuckling, Goku remarked, grasping her shoulders, “Well, we oughta go follow it, huh?”

OOO

“Been a long time since I got to see these woods.” Goku stretched as they walked under the foliage. “They sprouted up almost like Gohan did!”

Laughing with a hand to her mouth, ChiChi remarked, “Should have seen him going through his growth spurts. Seemed like every day, he was tellin’ me his clothes didn’t fit. He’s as tall as you now!”

Goku smiled with a sad twinge to it. “I think he’s a little taller.” Thinking back on that hug on the Supreme Kai planet—that hug he was terrified to return because how could he possibly let go—“Yeah, I betcha he is taller.”

ChiChi hugged her husband’s arm. “Good! Now you can help him maneuver the rest if his years before he’s a man.” She spoke softly, “He still needs you, Goku.”

A warmth took Goku’s chest. Yes. There were still some things they could do. He had missed a lot but he hadn’t missed it all. He still had some time.

“And Goten?”

ChiChi smiled widely. “Oh, he’ll run you ragged and ask you if he can help you rest at the same time. Both our boys got your heart, Goku.”

“Pretty sure their Mom had somethin’ to do with that, too.”

A smile, one full of equal parts pride and humility, passed her eyes and she answered, “Well, I suppose we can claim equal blame, then.”

“Guess so,” Goku smiled.

Turning her face back to their little map (it was pretty intricate—a testament to how well their boys knew the mountain) ChiChi read, “If you’ve made it this far, lift the curtains away and join us below.”

The two looked ahead and sure enough, some of the plants had been bent and altered, just enough, to resemble stage curtains. The fact that it was located at the end of the pathway and that numerous other branches and greenery had been rearranged to draw attention to it was no secret.

“Oh, they didn’t plan this at all,” ChiChi stepped forward and gently pushed the large leaves aside. The smell of fresh water immediately bombarded her senses and the fresh breeze that always traveled over that lake was unmistakable.

Goku, right by her side, was almost drooling. “Ooo, Chi, smell THAT!”

The human woman turned and now she caught it—meat, fish, vegetables, fruit, honey, and probably more. The scent was very distinct and as she followed it to look down the low cliff to the flat lands by the lake, a squeal rang out from below.

“They made it! They found us, Big Brother, they found us!”

Waving his arms back and forth, still clothed in just his boxers and undershirt—his favorite form of pajamas—was Goten, eyes bright as stars. “Mommy! Daddy! You found the treasure!”

Goku scooped ChiChi up in a bridal carry, grinning at her surprised yelp and leapt down, landing in front of his son. “There you are!”

Grinning, Goten turned, pointing where all those wonderful smells were originating. Gohan was just finishing scooping the last of the foods into dishes. Settled in the warm sand and dirt by the edge of the lake was a feast for the ages and the tantalizing smell of a recent fire. “Surprise!”

Gohan rose, still just in his night clothes himself, he made his way over and laid his hands on Goten’s shoulders. “Morning, Mom. Dad. You found out little map?”

ChiChi hugged him then her youngest. “We sure did! What is all this?”

Gohan stood, a wee bit awkwardly. “Well...it’s Dad’s first day back and...”

“And we wanted to celebrate!” Goten broke in. “We made all of it ourselves!”

Goku took everything in, eyes just content to drown in it. His two boys, the lovely lake, the serenity of the mountain he had missed so much, his wife by his side.

“Well, then we hafta try it after you both went to all this trouble!” Goku grasped his wife’s hand and dragged her forward. “C’mon, Chi!”

With that, bodies were flopped on the shore, dishes were grabbed and plates were piled. Between the bites, chomps and “Yum”s!, ChiChi and Goku found the verbal skills to express their gratitude.

“Look how good you two work together!” Goku beamed. “ChiChi, you been trainin’ them in cookin’ and didn’t tell me?!”

As she finished her latest bite of fish and vegetable, she responded “Goten may be my little kitchen helper, but you taught Gohan how to handle fish.”

Giving a smile, Goten bounded over and flopped between the two adults. “Big Brother makes the best cooked fish! And dinosaur tail!”

Gohan blushed a little, “And luckily, Goten does good with everything else.”

Goku let out a deep sigh and flopped back. “Well, man, is that a good welcome home! ChiChi’s good cooking last night and my boys’ this morning with a lakeside view! Don’t get much better than that!”

Gohan watched Goten giggle and poke his father in the stomach which, just like he remembered, the man acted as if he’d been hit with a club, pulling Goten down with him to the sand. The laughter was the perfect seasoning for this scene. For a moment, Gohan could almost pretend that the man was never gone.

“Gohan!”

His mother’s sharp voice cut into his thoughts. Diverting his view, the woman set him with a strong glance, “Yeah, Mom?”

“Why are you sittin’ all the way over there?” She patted the ground between her and the wrestling father-son pair. “Come over here.”

Standing up, Gohan wordlessly obeyed only to yelp when his father grasped him around the chest as soon as he was in arms’ length with a “Get in here, too!”

Gohan caved to it. It felt so familiar. A warm, welcoming embrace that he never dreamed he would have again. Yet here it was, as real as the sunlight on his face and the sand beneath his legs. He feared he might actually start crying.

And would it have been such a bad thing if he did?

Dad was home. Mom and Goten were alive. They were all together!

“Missed you,” he finally settled on. “Missed...this.”

Goku’s warm baritone settled in his ears, “Me too, little man.” He squeezed him tight a moment, close into his chest and Goten grinned from his position firm in Goku’s other arm. When ChiChi flopped down amid the sand and intertwined her arms around them, it felt total, complete.

“Looks like that map was right, ChiChi,” Goku said with a laugh, “There was a treasure in the mountain.”


End file.
